Rule The World
by the words left unsaid
Summary: "You might be uncertain, but I'm not. If I have lived a thousand years and never felt what I feel with you; that means it is real. This, us, Caroline, is real. We are real, and we could rule the world together if we wanted to."


**Word Count:** 886

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries, but I certainly wish I did.

**Note: **This is my first fanfiction for TVD! I have a Harry Potter fanfiction account called the lola, but this is the account for any other fandom writing. Some Klaroline fluff, I hope this is enjoyed. :)

* * *

As he takes calculated steps towards her, her breath hitches in her throat. She almost does that thing again – that thing where she starts to censor her own thoughts. But what's the point, now? She doesn't owe anything to Tyler, not after… Hayley. _No_, she decides, she can think what she likes. And what she thinks is that Klaus looks perfect.

"Caroline, sweetheart, we should talk," he says in an unnecessarily formal tone, eyes glittering with something she doesn't quite want to pick up on, to do with a specific memory, she thinks.

Closing her eyes for a beat and taking a deep breath so as to compose herself, he takes the opportunity to loop his fingers round her wrist in one swift move. "Klaus…" she breathes, "should we?" And she's sure her eyes are now twinkling with the same look as his.

"Come on." He smiles, before turning on his heel and leading her – his fingers just loosely holding her wrist, subtly reminding her that this is her going with him not at all by force.

Caroline feels the eyes of many burning the back of her skull, but there is nothing inside of her that makes her feel like she should care. She doesn't. They're just going to talk somewhere quiet; how many times has that happened before? Many. It's just different now, after… _that_. It makes her think things, like when you like someone and you think everything you do will make them realise, but you're acting exactly the same as before.

As he pushes the double doors open, he ushers inside. "I quite like this room." And he smirks, in his infuriatingly _Klaus _way.

She rolls her eyes, not quite able to hide her growing smile. "Why's that?" she says innocently, as she moves to sit on the plush sofa.

"Oh, I think you know." He gives her a moment or two to take his words in, but before she knows it he rockets across the room, and she finds herself on top of him before she can even register.

"Klaus!" she exclaims, slapping him on the arm.

"What? Is everything okay?" he says, with his best tone of innocence.

Their eyes lock, and she can't help but melt. She feels ridiculous – she is supposed to be strong, sassy Caroline. As she shakes herself out of her thoughts, she notices the patient, almost adoring look on his face, and she loves that she can now embrace it. "Don't do that," Is all she can say.

"Can I do this?" He pulls her face down to his, and plants his lips on top of hers. Her body goes weak, and that light feeling fills her stomach. It's so strange, because Klaus is a dark man… they shouldn't be able to do this, with one of them so dark and one so light. Maybe though, she decides, things aren't so black and white. She has her dark side, and he has his light – they bring it out in each other, they balance one and other out.

Their lips move against each other, she runs her fingers through his sandy hair and his hands hold her delicate face, so as never to let her go. But she can't help it; the negative thoughts are still there. "I thought that the other day was going to be a one-time thing…" she says through pants, as she pulls away.

His face falters for a millisecond, but it's well covered up by his hundreds of years of practice. "Is that what you want?"

It isn't what wants, she thinks. But she doesn't know, and that uncertainty isn't something she can afford with someone like Klaus. And that's the key thing – _someone like Klaus_. She shouldn't be afraid, in fact, she's not – not of him, anyway. She thinks she's afraid because he's different, because her feelings for him are different. They're not all certainty and lightness, they're uncertain and passionate and sewn under her skin.

"Caroline?" he prompts, locking her dead-on in the eyes, and tucking her loose curls behind her ear.

"It's just… the uncertainties. The complications." She's aware of the position they are in, him sitting on the sofa with her on top of him, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable. It feels like exactly where she should be, and that's what she doesn't quite understand.

"You might be uncertain, but I'm not. If I have lived a thousand years and never felt what I feel with you; that means it is real. This, _us_, Caroline, is real. We are real, and we could rule the world together if we wanted to."

Things just seem to click into place in a matter of seconds. That's the thing about Klaus; he can thread everything he wants to express into few sentences. Caroline, however, can barely express how she feels. "Rule the world together. I like the sound of that," she winks, pulling him into a kiss.

As she pulls away again, he sighs with pent up lust. At this, she giggles lightly, barely feeling the need to say what she was going to say, but still choosing to say it now she's made the point of breaking the kissing. "We take this day by day, okay?"

"Okay. But love, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

* * *

_**AN-** _I'm thinking of continuing this. I don't know. Please review & favourite, and let me know if you'd like this continued! Lots of love. X


End file.
